habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep talk:Habitican Exploration and Research Organization (H.E.R.O.)/Challenge 3:Here, Be Dragons
There Might Be Dragons Here Ash was the world’s worst procrastinator. She knew this but she was still out walking along the cliffs rather than doing her essay. It was a lovely day. It would be criminal to waste it stuck indoors typing away when she could be out enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine. She only wished she could relax properly but the knowledge of her essay was niggling in the back of her mind. It wasn’t helped by her loyal red wolf who kept throwing her speaking glances from his place loping along at her side. She ignored him. He huffed and followed her. She came to a fork in the path and decided to carry on along the cliff edge. She was enjoying the sea view after all. Her wolf stepped in front of her. She glared at him and tried to pass but he would not budge. The stand-off continued for some time but the wolf was more stubborn and Ash turned right, away from the sea and towards the forest. The light was dappled in the shade of the leaves and Ash shivered a little. She followed her wolf deeper in, trusting him not to let her get lost. The forest floor was spotted with beautiful flowers and she sometimes caught sight of the native shade foxes that called the forest their home. The trees grew taller and thicker and just as Ash began to think that she should turn for home, something heavy landed on her head. She shrieked. ‘Oh dearie me!’ a deep voice exclaimed from her ponytail. ‘What have we got here?’ Ash trembled and didn’t answer. She’d heard stories about the deep forest after all. She’d clearly walked further than she’d meant to. She should have been safe on the path. ‘You’ve had some unwelcome visitors I see,’ the voice continued. Suddenly the weight on her head lifted and a golden blur passed in front of her face to land on the back of her wolf. When she’d recovered from her fright she saw that it was a tiny golden dragon. She relaxed a little. Dragons were generally friendly, as long as you didn’t offend them. ‘Visitors?’ she asked. ‘Yes,’ the dragon replied. ‘You’re fairly glowing with the dust they’ve left behind. I’ll bet you’ve noticed a decrease in productivity lately.’ Ash nodded. ‘Distraction Faeries,’ the dragon sighed. ‘It’s just the right time of year for them too. I’ve got just the thing.’ He lifted his back leg and scratched at a spot just above his belly. A scale drifted loose and settled onto the leaves of the forest floor. ‘Ah, that’s better,’ the dragon muttered, ‘ it’s been itching something fierce for days. Take the scale and hang it up near your desk. The Faeries can’t resist shiny things and they’ll leave you alone to get some work done.’ Ash didn’t have the words to properly express her gratitude. She hurried home and did as the dragon had advised. Sure enough by the next afternoon she had finished her essay and was free to enjoy the sunshine as much as she wanted. By FrenchKey 19:26, May 20, 2017 (UTC) There Might Be Dragons Here Thelma walked along the mountain trail, noticing it got steeper as she went but not caring enough to stop. Stopping meant it was time to turn around to go home, and home meant work. Responsibility. An endless list of thankless, difficult, mind-numbing tasks with no finish in sight. No, she had no desire to go home ever again. She sighed and tried to focus her mind back on her surroundings. It really was beautiful here. "I could stay here," she thought to herself. "Run away to the mountains become a... a... a mountain-person of some sort. Maybe I could learn to be a park ranger? Or build a little hut and just hide from everything. Anything would be better than going back." As she contemplated her escape from her real life, she reached the top of the trail. Before her sprawled the beautiful Dream Lake. The water sparkled with an amazing clarity, perfectly framed by the U-shaped mountains surrounding its valley. The view was utterly breath-taking. "Oooh... I really could stay here forever," she said as she walked on towards the lake. "No, you couldn't. Or at least, it would be a very unwise decision." Startled, Thelma looked around her for the source of the voice. She was sure she had been alone! But standing to her right was a dragon that she hadn't noticed before. Somewhat smallish, only a few feet taller than a horse, the dragon was covered in scales that shimmered like the water in the lake. Her delicate wings created a dazzling dance of light in the afternoon. Slowly overcoming her surprise, Thelma tried to form a reply. "But... but there's no way I can ever finish this work. Every time I think I'm getting close, they decide I need to do even more. They keep moving the finish line further down into the future. I don't think it will ever end." "It only seems that way to you, because you can't see far enough ahead to where the real end lies. But you'll certainly never finish if you run off and hide." The dragon stared at her with knowing eyes full of wisdom. It was almost as if she knew exactly what Thelma was talking about. Somewhat guiltily, Thelma starts to reply "Well, I guess, but..." but she never finishes. As she spoke, she looked into the dragon's eyes and for a brief moment she could see the complex weave of her actions and their effect on the future. For a moment, it was obvious how far she had come, the contributions of each seemingly mundane task towards her overall goal. More importantly, she could see how each of her remaining tasks did in fact contribute to the project's completion. And, though still distant, she could see that there really was an end, as long as she continued to work towards it. "Ah, now you see," the dragon noded knowingly. "Take a moment to enjoy the beauty of the lake. After all, you have come far to see it. But remember our meeting on the morning, when you once more have to choose whether you will get to work or run away again." Drosera DroseraRegia (talk) 12:41, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Dragon in the Yard (534 words) “Aargh, not now!” I yelled as someone pounded on my door. “Dan, Dan! Ya gotta see dis!” Sighing, I gave up my attempt to finish the story I was writing and went to investigate. It was Mario, my neighbor. He was out of breath and pointing. “Dere’s a dragon in yer yard!” “Well, duh, I told you about that. I’m doing some research on dragons, and who better to ask than a dragon?” “But it’s scarin’ da crap outta my dog. He won’t stop barkin’! Can’t ya do sometin’?” “Like what?” “Get rid a’ it! Shoo it away, trow a tarp onnit, sometin’!” “I suppose...” I bit off my apology. His dog was amazingly annoying. Normally I love dogs, but Bonaventure was an obnoxious little thing and his bark – well, it cut right through me. Not only loud and high pitched, but fast: “barkbarkbarkbark…” My God, I wanted to punt that thing a mile! Still, I couldn’t blame the dog for being scared of The Researcher; to her, Venture was just a breath mint. “Ok, Mario, I’ll see what I can do. For now, can you get Venture quiet? I’m pretty sure that bark hurts the dragon’s ears.” “Ya gotta be kiddin’! Dat ting? Venture’s harmless, an’ dat dragon ate some o’ my prize tulips. I demand you get her outta here or I’ll call animal control!” I held off telling him I’d call animal control on Bonaventure if he didn’t shut up. I sighed. “Fine. Let me talk to her.” I turned and started to walk toward the back of the house, then turned again. “Where are you going?” “I’m comin’ witcha.” “For what?” “I don’t trust ya.” I raised my eyes skyward; heaven help me with fools. “All right then, come on.” When we reached the back yard Mario gasped. There was not one, but two dragons there! Plus the minions, all six of them: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Gas, and Electricity. I looked back; he was as white as the Wind minion. “What in God’s name...” He blanched further as the minions, recognizing me, rushed toward me. I made a warding gesture and they stopped. After a moment they turned back and gathered around the blue dragon. “I can’t hold them for long; sooner or later they’re coming back. Now, what do you want me to do?” “Wha… wha…” Mario gulped. “Where’d dey come from?” The Researcher bent her head to Mario. She breathed on him, like she does to me when I get jumpy. It worked; he calmed down fast. She bent further and whispered in his ear, something I couldn’t catch. Whatever it was he grinned, looking at me. I wanted to know what she said to him; I might find out later but I knew she would only tell me if she was good and ready. You don’t make demands of The Researcher. Mario turned to me, still grinning. “’Aright den, I guess ya can keep dese dragons fer a day or so.” He walked back through my house. I heard the front door slam shut. The Researcher chuckled and turned to me. “Want to know what I told him?” “Obviously.” She laughed. “I said you were my project.” Dan odea (talk) 04:12, May 24, 2017 (UTC)